Neo Arid Canyon Zone
Neo Arid Canyon Zone (MAP35), abbreviated as NACZ, is the fourth Super Level in SRB2: TLL. It takes place in a mostly dried-out canyon, featuring rope pulleys that the player can hang on to, quicksand, slippery oil and falling rocks. The stage layout consists mostly of large and open outdoor rooms, which often feature several death pits, interspersed with underground caves. Tumbleweed and cacti are common scenery elements, and machinery can be found in some caves. Walkthrough You start off at the top of a cliff. Jump down in front of you and turn right at the pool of water. Hang on to the rope pulleys while avoiding the Minuses to get to the cave entrance. Here the path splits. Left Proceed through the tunnel and jump over the pit. Now jump on the crates to reach the high ledge in front of you. From there, walk upstairs and make your way across the pit, avoiding the Vulture in front of you. Note that the brown platforms collapse when stood upon, so be careful. After that, cross the pit and head towards the rope pulleys, where the paths merge. Right Jump across the platforms over the quicksand pit and make your way up until you come to a set of yellow diagonal springs. Jump on them to be thrown outside. Now cross the pools of slippery oil and continue towards the rope pulleys, where the paths merge. Next Grab on to the lowest rope pulley and simply jump upwards to continue going upwards until reach the ledge in front of you. Now walk upstairs, jump across the spikes and activate the Star Post. After another set of spikes, you come to a collapsing platforms. Be careful to jump off before it hits the bottom. Here the path splits again. Left To your left is a hole in the wall. Go through it and grab the Super Sneakers Monitor. Now be careful not to run directly into the following pit and ascend over the stairs. Take the yellow springs to reach a high ledge. Cross the pit with the two crumbling rocks and continue over the bridge that lies ahead. Continue until you reach the next tunnel. On the other side of it, jump on the narrow crumbling blocks and then descend into another cave. Take the rope pulleys to cross the pit. Walk past the fence and jump down to the bridge. From there, you can see a device that looks like a chair lift. Jump onto it to be taken across the pit. Make a U-turn to enter a cave below. Proceed until you come to a pit with three stalagmites. Below each stalagmite is a crumbling platform, allowing you to get on top of the stalagmite and finally reach the exit above. Then turn right, proceed through the cave and activate the Star Post. You should see a large crack in the floor with oil surrounding it. Jump over it, but be careful not to lose control. Enter the cave in front of you. After a while, parts of the floor will rise up, either crushing you or leaving you in a maze. Escape through the small openings and take the red spring to be propelled out into the open. Here both paths merge. Forward Head into the tunnel in front of you and drop down into the valley below. Jump over the death pit and across the pool of water to take the red springs. Then you have to take a U-turn where you can collect a Super Sneakers Monitor. Continue forward, avoiding the oil and the spikes, but be careful not to fall of to your left. After a while, you'll reach a red spring going upward. From there, descend down the staircase and take the entrance to your left. Continue up the stairs until you come to a large pit with a bridge crossing overhead. Work your way up, avoiding the oil and the falling rocks and proceed across the bridge. Then take the yellow springs and grab on to the rope pulley to reach the other side. Enter the cave, activating the Star Post along the way. Ignore the oil pit and head left instead. Keep running to avoid the crumbling ceiling to reach the other side of the cave. You should now come to a small valley with a fence blocking your path. On the other side, you should see a bustable wall. Spindash into it to enter a cave. Here, jump across the wooden beams to reach a high ledge the other side of the fence. Jump down to the left and run through the large cave. Here both paths merge. Final room Enter the cave to your right (or in front of you, depending on which path you took) and activate the Star Post. You should now see a very large death pit in front of you, with several rope pulleys standing in it and some platforms below. Grab on to the first one, and carefully make your way across the pit, timing your jumps very precisely. At the point where you have two options to continue, head right and into the cave. After a while, you come to a big platform leading into the mountain. Jump on it to exit the level.